Sensor modules that require access to a medium (e.g. air, water, fluid, etc.), for example pressure sensors, are typically packaged in so-called “premold” housings or built up on a circuit board substrate, and capped with a cover made, for example, of steel or plastic. The production of such housings can be technically very complex, and thus very expensive in small production quantities.